A HSHC in Hogwarts
by May R Neko
Summary: After Halloween, whether they believe it or not at first, the Ouran High school Host Club is transferred all the way to Will Tamaki's and Haruhi's secret love be reviled? Will a host club in Hogwarts be a hit like it was in Ouran? What houses would they be in? And what would happen when the twins meet the other twins? And what would the Dark Lord think about all this?
1. Hagrid's Halloween Visit

**Note: If you get bored skip ahead to another chapter（＾ω＾) Any suggestions are welcome!**

Haruhi hastily walked to music room #3. She was late... again and worst of all it was Halloween. Haruhi didn't hate Halloween but she was sure she was going to hate the Halloween costume the host club -mostly Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins- chose._ At least they are trying to pick out a swimsuit this time_, Haruhi thought to herself remembering **that** horrible experience.

Haruhi finally arrived infront of the door to the music room trying to catch her breath. She quickly glanced at her watch. "What?!" she exclaimed. The watch told the same time as the last time Haruhi had glanced at her watch which was...yesterday. "Thats what i get for trusting a watch with the advertisement of buy one get one free," she whispered to herself realizing the watch had broke. So did that mean she wasn't late?

Haruhi reached towards the door knob. It was better to be early than late. She pushed the door and the moment she laid her eyes inside the room she knew something was wrong.

" Nekozawa?" she called at a black figure in the corner of the room_. Did he need help with Kirimi again_? she thought, _if it is __him..._However considering his favorite holiday was halloween she seriously doubted that he would miss it to come to the host club and talk about his sister.

There was still no response. Was this some kind of joke? Was it actually somebody from the Ouran Host Club in the black cloak? In less then a second Haruhi convinced herself that it was most likely one on the twins and tried to act like she didn't fall for their 'prank'. They were known for putting on pranks all the time.

"So..." she started, "should we start decorating?"

"Haru-chan! Me and Usa-chan wanted to decorate first so we tried to come early. Looks like you beat us to it! So I guess the only logical thing we can do is taste the cakes... right Haru-chan?" a voice from behind Haruhi answered. At once Haruhi turned around to see the little lolita boy, Honey and his bunny, Usa-chan smiling from behind her. Mori was also standing by the door. "By the way," Honey sweetly continued, "is that our first guest? Does he want cake too because I know I do!"

"Is this some jo-" Haruhi started however she was cut of by the twins who also arrived.

"WTF? Who is that?" asked Kaoru and Hikaru in unison.

_So it isn't their joke either_ Haruhi decided.

Suddenly Tamaki arrived and flung his self towards Haruhi chanting while having his puppy dog face on, "Were you trying to suprise Daddy with decorations?" He didn't even notice the stranger. "You would also be very happy to see your costume, daddy picked out a very cute one for you!" Tamaki babbled on hugging Harhui a little to tightly. Haruhi blushed but hoped that he wouldn't see. Lately she was having some weird feeling, and they all happened when she was somewhere close to Tamaki. She felt a overwhelming sickening feeling she saw him with other girls...even though it was just pretend...and even though she saw him with them thousands of times with the girls. This was something new. And even though she knew that all Tamaki was saying was rubbish she was so happy when she heard his voice. Lately every time he touched her hand, hugged her or something she felt a surge of something like electricity. Should she let him know that? _Not yet _she decided_. _

She shook her head trying to shake off all those feelings. She came back into focus and realized the only one that was missing was Kyouya.

It couldn't be! Kyouya the serious one was playing a prank? That idea just didn't make any sense at all. "Where's Kyouya?" Haruhi asked to see if her absurd idea was right. Honey pulled a curtain and Kyouya was revealed typing on his computer. He looked up at Haruhi, waved and then continued his work.

"Kyouya you were here all along?" Haruhi asked slightly annoyed.

"I believe this man," Kyouya started speaking, without replying to Haruhi's question as if he hadn't heard it, then he gestured at the cloaked figure, "had an important announcement for us."

As if on cue the cloaked figure stood up, revealing to be twice the size of all of the hosts except Honey (he was four times the size of Honey) and turned around. "Hallo there! I'm Rubeus Hagrid of Hogwarts and well... I'll just say it, all of you in here are wizards," he said.

An uncomfortable silence started nobody said anything. What was this man on about?

"Don't believe me," he stated, "well let me just ask one little question: how many strange things have happened?"

Haruhi thought that all the things in the Host Club were constantly strange however this was by far the strangest thing ever. She decided that this man must have been crazy.

"Is there a hospital near by?" she whispered the twins, "he must have escaped from a hospital or something." Obviously the rest of the Host club thought the same, even Tamaki, who believed in everything (including fairies) didn't believe Hagrid. The twins decided to take matters into their own hands and started pushing Hagrid out of the room.

"At least read the letters from Dumbledoor first!" the man protested, "You really are wizards and you will be taught by the greatest headmaster ever! You need to listen to me so you know where to go, where to buy ingredients, wands and cloaks. Don't you think you have some special abilities?"

"Of course we do," answered the twins simultaneously with a devilish smirk.

"Like I always knew it was impossible to have some one as charming as Kaoru," started Hikaru with a fake smile on his face.

"And I always knew that it was impossible for a normal person to have eyes as enchanting as Hikaru's" ended Kaoru crying fake tears. And with that Tamaki slammed the door shut.

"Can you belive some people go on believing all sorts of things?," Tamaki ironically asked.

" Nevermind, lets get back to work," Kyouya said changing the subject, "maybe Hagrid is right."

"What!?" the rest of the host club exclaimed.

Kyouya pulled out wands and wizards' hats, seemingly out of thin air. "It is halloween, isn't it?" he smiled.

**Note: Thanx for Reading *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


	2. Wand Confession

"So you weren't joking when you said, "maybe Hagrid is right,"" Haruhi asked trying to keep up woth Kyouya so she wouldn't get lost in the strange wizard's shopping place, Diagon Alley.

"Do I ever joke?" Kyouya replied matter-of-factly.

Haruhi looked at all the shops they passed. They stopped in front a shop for potion ingredients. The shelves were all filled with some disgusting ingredients. _Hopefully we won't need to buy anything from there __, _Haruhi shuddered.

The rest of the host club, Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, thought the same. They all tensed when Kyouya reached to open a door but luckily he opened the door to a cozy shop next to them. They all let out sighs of relief and stepped inside Olivander's wand shop.

The whole shop was filled with thousands of colorful boxes. "Yay presents!" exclaimed Honey.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you. You all need wands do you?" asked a little man behind a wooden counter. They nodded. "Well lets see," he scrolled through the boxes, " maybe this will be right for you little child." Olivander handed Honey-Senpai a small pink box.

"A present! I hope its cake!" Honey replied and then he tore open the lid of the pink box.

A slim little pink wand rested inside. The tip of the wand was very sharp and looked dangerous however the end of the wand was cute with a bunny head carved out of the wood.

"This wand is one avery irregular wand," Olivander started, "Its made from a cherry blossom tree with unicorn hair and pink pixie glitter. Let's see if it'll pick you"

Honey picked up the wand from its case and quickly gave it a wave. A pink light shot out of the wand and as soon as it hit counter a strawberry cake appeared. "It seems as though this wand would work great," Honey smiled as ha greedily stuffed his face with cake.

"Who's next?" Olivander called as he looked around at the rest of the hosts, " What about you Fred? Did you two brake another pair of wands again? I'm sure wouldn't be pleased..."

"Who's Fred?" Hikaru replied.

"Erm... Nobody," Olivander replied noticing that the two red haired identical twins clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

In just a minute Olivander came back with two Identical boxes. "These were made from twin trees, have a feather from two twin Hippogryphs, and they look exactly the same."

The twins touched the wands and a gold light shone.

"You next," Olivander pointed to Mori.

He handed him a blue box with a ebony wand inside. Mori flicked the wand, it chose him and then he payed the money.

After that Haruhi got a wand. It wasn't as fancy or pretty as the other ones were. She even saw a faint crack in the middle, however Olivander said that was in the best condition and that was very cheap. Naturally the wand chose Haruhi and with one swish the counter was filled with a bunch of nerdy school things- including a mechanical pencil.

Next it was finally Tamaki, who was almost dying of boredom by now since it had been a full twenty minutes before he had been the center of attention. He stood up and grabbed the first wand in sight. Books flung out of shelves, the light flickered and a thundering noise echoed across the room.

Haruhi jumped into Tamaki's arms shaking with fear. She felt the strange comfort as soon as she touched him. "Hm... Didn't seem like the wand chose you," Olivander commented, "try this box."

Quickly Haruhi pulled away trying to cover up the feeling she almost showed as Tamaki reached for the purple box. Inside lay a gentle dark purple wand with intricate designs. "This one is special. It has the strongest power of love. Its made from a rose bush and its core is a dragon heartstring. They say when you truly love someone its powers would increase..."

"Tamaki in real love," Kaoru chuckled.

" Sir, you must have made a mistake. Our king is really popular amongst the ladies but can't love. You actually need a brain to be able to do that," Hikaru continued.

"Shut up you two," Tamaki snapped. He took the wand out of its box. _What would happen now_ he nervously wondered. He gave it a wave. A red light shot out of the wand. _Oh no! What have I done! _Tamaki wondered. The light was heading straight towards Haruhi.

"No!" Tamaki called. The light had already hit, but Haruhi was fine and actually smiling. Inside her hand was a beautiful ruby rose.

"Thank you," Haruhi said involuntarily blushing. Her heart raced.

"Erm... I guess you are welcome," Tamaki smiled relieved. He casually stroked his flowing blonde hair and then left his hand by his side. Haruhi reached for his hand subconsciously. She held his hand in one hand and his rose in the other. To Tamaki she didn't even seem to notice she was holding his hand...but she definitely did. Just like Tamaki she also felt warm happiness. _Could this be the start of something_? they both wondered.

"So was that everybody?" Kyouya said interrupting Tamaki's thoughts and the mini film that was playing 'inside Tamaki's Brain Theater'.

"Yeah," they all replied and exited the store.

They were still holding hands as they walked to the five star hotel the hosts were staying in._ Just imagine being with Haruhi every day, all the time in Hogwarts, living under the same roof, _Tamaki thought, and_ not having Haruhi pretend she is a boy... maybe_. Inside his head he played an unlikely scenario however it wasn't **that **far from the truth, especially since Haruhi was thinking the about same thing.


	3. Compartment Romance

Haruhi and Tamaki sat in the train compartment, alone, both of them fiddling with their wands. Haruhi glanced outside the window, and then looked at Tamaki. His head turned and she quickly turned away. It still wasn't time... _not yet_. "Erm... I'll go change," Haruhi said, trying to brake the awkward silence.

Tamaki nodded quietly. Harhui left the compartment. He took out a small white envelope. His heart ached as he looked through it thinking that Haruhi would never accept his feelings. Inside the envelope he collected photos of all the places they've been together, poems (not very good poems since he wasn't the best writer but still...) and one single piece of paper with the words: I love you.

Haruhi walked backed to the compartment. She looked at herself from the reflection of the glass mirror. Her cloak fitted her perfectly and even though the color was slightly faded. She hoped Tamaki would notice it..._ but he probably wouldn't_ she thought_. Even though he left the old host club guests someone like Tamaki is sure to get people fighting over him_ Haruhi continued. She started to open the door when she noticed Tamaki with a paper. "Love?" She read out loud with her eyes wide. He was in love with someone? She was too late... Her eyes started tearing. She couldn't go and face him right now. She backed away hoping he didn't notice her but at that moment he turned towards her and opened the door with a beautiful smile...

"Was the door stuck? I think I fixed it for you," he beamed trying to hide his nervousness. _Had Haruhi seen the letter? Well I guess its now or never_...

"Haruhi," Tamaki started as he sat right next to Haruhi, " you were the first who ever pointed out my flaws, realized I wasn't perfect, and accepted me for who I am instead of just a pretty face."

_Could it be! _Haruhi's face brightened, i_s he in love with me_!

"Oh Tamaki..." she let out a soft breath, "I think-"

"Yes?" he replied, his heart beating faster than ever.

She hugged him as if she had been waiting her whole life to do that, "I think, you and me should be-"

The compartment door flung open and almost as quickly Haruhi and Tamaki flew apart. The rest of the club members came in passing out some sweets. _Did they notice anything? _Haruhi wondered_._ If they did her relationship with Tamaki would end even before it actually started. She scanned their faces looking for clues. Honey was the same as ever, trying to see how much pumpkin cake he could stuff in his mouth. Mori was as expressionless as ever however Haruhi wasn't worried about him. The only one she was the most worried about was the twins, more specifically Hikaru. She glanced at his face and his look said it all: He knew and he was ready to kill to stop her and Tamaki ever be together...


	4. Sorting

Hogwarts was grand. The host club member's eyes widened in amazement. _This is even bigger than Ouran Academy_, Haruhi thought.

"People who are here for the first time over here!" Hagrid, the half-giant called. The host club went towards Hagrid. They looked so different in their wizard-wear. _And if its possible Tamaki looks even better than he did before..._ Haruhi thought,_ was he really going to say he loved me in the compartment..._

Hagrid put them all on boats four by four. In Haruhi's boat there was Tamaki -just like she was hoping he would be- and the twins - the only two people she didn't want to sit with. It wasn't that she hated them but she knew that Hikaru liked her and he thought that this was all Tamaki's fault.

The boats started moving by themselves. Under the starts shone and the moonlight bounced of the water. It could have been such a romantic moment. _Holding hands, watching the starts and maybe even kis- _Haruhi started thinking but was disrupted by a sudden splash of water. It was Hikaru.

"What?" he snapped even though Haruhi didn't even say anything yet, "just looking at the water"

Haruhi looked away. This romantic moment was completely spoiled and instead there was only awkward silence.

After what seemed like for ever they finally arrived at the castle.

"Sorting time!" an old woman called, "my name is and we shall begin the sorting at once."

One by one she called students up. They all put on the hat, got their house and went to their tables. Out of her friends Haruhi was the first to go up.

"Hm... very intelligent... what about Ravenclaw?" the hat mumbled, " but wait there is more... hardworking... brave... independent... I think you should be a GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped, except one of the tables in the corner, as Haruhi went to her table. Quickly she sat down at the next available seat which was next to some kid with messy jet black hair and glasses, and she waited for her friends to be called. Honey's name was called and like her, he was put into Gryffindor. As soon as he sat down he received thousands of compliments about how cute he is. _At least he won't have any trouble adjusting here,_ Haruhi thought.

Next came Mori. He was Gryffindor as well and unsurprisingly he sat right next to Honey. Kyouya's turn came but he didn't end up on their table. "Slytherin!" the hat had announced. Smiling Kyouya had went up to his table, the table that didn't clap.

Finally it was the twins. Haruhi was a little nervous. If they were in her house, she would have to share a room with them, she would have to see them all the time, and they would surely manage to break her relationship just like a twig.

"Hmm," the hat said," you are smart but in a devilish way... I would say Slytherin but you are muggle born so it has to be... RAVENCLAW."

Haruhi let out the breath she was holding. Whew! Now she only had one worry left... What if Tamaki wasn't in her house? She crossed her fingers and hoped that Tamaki had what it takes to be in her house.

It was finally his turn. He sat down and placed the hat on his head. "Please Gryffindor...Please" he whispered.

"Gryffindor? Hm... You do lack the brains to be in Ravenclaw... You are muggle born but I can't help thinking you should be a Hufflepuff. Are you sure you want to be in Gryffindor?"

Tamaki nodded_. I can't lose her... Not now, not after I've waited for so long _he thought_._

"Okay then, GRYFFINDOR!" the had replied. Haruhi stood up, she was full of happiness. They would always be together, in the same town, same school and even the same dorm.

As Tamaki sat down and beamed at her. Her heart fluttered and together -secretly holding hands under the table since Haruhi was still pretending to be a boy- they watched the rest of the sorting. It wasn't the most romantic date but Haruhi had never felt better in her entire life. She couldn't wait to get to the dorms... especially when they were all alone... And she bet Tamaki was thinking the exact same thing...


	5. Thank You

They all stood beside their brooms. The air was still, and they were all ready to go. Haruhi was a little nervous but one glance at Tamaki's confident face made her forget that. Their strict looking teacher, Mrs. Hooch finally blew the whistle.

"Up," Haruhi told the broom. It slightly moved towards her hand but fell down. Even though she was a honor student sport wasn't her thing, not even magic sports. She looked at Tamaki.

"Up," he called and at once the broom leapt into his hand. He sat down on it and kicked off. He soared into the sky, trying hard to keep his balance. Hikaru looked at him jealously. Eventually Tamaki started to lose control and landed with all the control he could master next to Haruhi. He smiled at her and took her hand into his. He moved her hand above the broom, while he caressed Haruhi's waist with the other. Haruhi got a burst of joy. She knew she could do it if Tamaki was next to her.

"Up," she called. The broom lifted slowly however it went right into her hand. Hikaru started at her with disbelief he hadn't even managed to move his expensive new broom.

Haruhi sat down on her broom and so did Tamaki on his broom which was next to hers. Together they kicked off. The sun was warm on their faces and this time they both flow smoothly. _Maybe I am good at this... _Haruhi thought, _thanks to him_. The teacher threw a soft ball for them to practice passing. Haruhi and Tamaki passed it back and forth and then Honey joined in with Mori and so did Kyouya. It was just like the days in Ouran, when they played kicked the can, when Tamaki and Haruhi first met... not knowing that they would fall in love.

It was half an hour before Kaoru and Hikaru joined them. Kaoru was not in such a bad mood and tried to sneak in some apologetic looks when his brother wasn't looking. Hikaru, on the other hand, seemed as though he wanted nothing more than none of them to exist_. Quit this game... _He thought.

Haruhi and Tamaki paid him no attention and continued passing the fluffy ball called a quaffle. At one point Haruhi and Tamaki both dived for the ball at the same time. Tamaki, being slightly faster caught it. "Here you go darling," Tamaki said as he gently passed it to her. She blushed. _Quit it right now! _Hikaru thought enraged.

Hikaru held up his wand into the air, chanting a string of words. Rain drops started falling from the sky. Kaoru tried to stop him but it was too late. The thunder and lightning had already started. With the first flash Haruhi started losing control. "No!" she cried out.

Tamaki quickly dove under her his hands outstretched. Another flash, and Haruhi dropped from her broom as if she was a twig being snapped of a tree. With a thud, Haruhi landed in Tamaki's arms. Unluckily his broom broke. They both hurtled towards the ground. Haruhi was barely conscious while Tamaki wraped his arms around her protectively. They landed in a puddle of mud.

Tamaki lifted Haruhi up with the last strength he had and laid her on the grass. He was aching all over but he wasn't seriously injured, he only hand a slight cut on his shoulder where ruby drops of blood dripped while Haruhi remained scratch free thanks to him. The storm stopped. Tamaki saw Honey yanking Hikaru's wand out of his hand, stopping the spell. Haruhi opened her shiny hazel eyes. She was completely speechless. _He saved me... _she thought. Her heart raced as she saw the blood. _He risked his life for me..._

There was an akward silence as Tamaki looked at her worriedly. "A-Are you alright?" he stammered.

"Kiss me..." Haruhi whispered.

"What?" Tamaki said. _Am I hallucinating? This is too good to be true,_ Tamaki thought, _Maybe she is just confused from the fall..._

Haruhi sat up, wincing a little from the fall. She wiped the mud off of Tamaki's cheeks and pushed his hair out of the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly nervous since she had never done this before and leaned towards him.

They kissed. Haruhi's heart raced and she could feel Tamaki's heart beating as well. They both wanted this moment to never stop. "Thank you," Haruhi gasped between kissing. She felt like she was on electricity and she felt Tamaki's fingers running through her short hair.

"I would die for you," he replied. They kept kissing passionately but they were interrupted by a loud whistle from Mrs. Hooch. "This is a public area, and there shall be no public displays of affection here, especially between two boys! Minus ten points each from Gryffindor. Now go and take a shower both of you!"

Not willing to make more angry, they took off to go to the shower room. It was packed full with people and there was only one shower stall left.

"Wanna share," Tamaki winked.

"I think a first kiss and a bunch of other kisses were enough for today," Haruhi replied kissing Tamaki on the cheek as she entered stall and locked the door behind her.

"Well tell me when you change your mind," Tamaki joked as he waited. He heard Haruhi trying to stifle a giggle from inside the stall.


	6. Twins help Twins

"Its official," Hikaru growled, "Today it will be the end of their 'relationship' once and for all!"

"I don't think we should inter-" Kaoru started but was cut off mid way.

"Lady troubles?" a ginger haired teen mocked.

"We can help you with that," another identical teen laughed.

"Twins? Like us? You must be Fred and -" Kaoru exclaimed in surprise but was cut-off mid sentence again. This time it was by Hikaru.

"Go away!" Hikaru growled again. He stood up as if he was about to push the other twins, Fred and George away.

But they did not move an inch. "We have something you can use," they both said in unison, just like the way Kaoru and Hikaru did.

"What? What could two goofs like you have?" Hikaru questioned, trying to sound uninterested.

"Listen up..." Fred and George started, their voice dropping to a whisper, " for only one galleon you could have this..." They held out a tiny little heart shaped bottle that was filled to the brim with some sparkling liquid.

"Whats that?" Kaoru asked cautiously. Somehow he know he wasn't going to like the answer at all.

"Just one of the most powerful love potions there are!" Fred answered, his voice full of pride.

"A love potion! Excellent!" Hikaru grinned as he dug inside his pockets to fish out the coin. _This is just what I need_! He thought.

"No... No ... No! Absolutely not! I can not al-" Kaoru snatched the Galleon.

" Jeez! When did you turn into such a control freak? Come on let's play this game..." Hikaru interrupted Kaoru for the third time and also snatching the Galleon back.

Kaoru sighed. He was defeated. No matter how much he didn't want to hurt Tamaki he realized that he had to be on his brother's side._ Thats what brothers are for, right?_ he thought.

Hikaru and the Weasley twins made their deal and the Weasley twins finally left.

"Now its time to find Haruhi... Lets go!" Hikaru whispered to his brother as he turned the tiny bottle over and over again. He eventually stopped and started walking at an amazingly fast speed.

"Fine lets go..." Kaoru grimly answered however Hikaru was already to far away to hear him_. I can't believe I'm doing this _Kaoru thought as he walked after his brother to the host club's new location, the dungeons which were also known as Snape's Dungeons.


End file.
